<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electroshock by grievingcain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773410">Electroshock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain'>grievingcain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Electrocution, Electrostimulation, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, PWP, electrodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fubuki has some new toys to use on Ryou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electroshock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/octorina/gifts">todoyamas (octorina)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! This fanfic written for Todoyamas and I'm posting it here bc she requested! Prompt was e-stim with Fubuki/Ryo! It was a challenge to write bc I didn't know much about e-stim, and while I did my research, I can't assure you this fic is 100% accurate, so if you're looking for something very realistic you may want to skip this one.</p><p>This ship was also new to me. I've watched all of GX and I love it, but I didn't consider shipping Fubuki/Ryo... Well, now I certainly do. They are fun to write!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have a surprise for you today, Kaiser Ryo,” Fubuki said. The title, more like a nickname when Fubuki used it, came out of his mouth like a provocation. He knew Ryo hated when he called him that, but that was what was so fun about doing so.</p><p>Ryo frowned. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Fubuki, but… He didn’t trust Fubuki. That idiot always had stupid ideas when it came to every area of their lives together (or every area of his own life, to be fair), so there was no way that regarding their sexual lives it would be any different. Ryou sighed, wondering what kind of stupid toy Fubuki had bought.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that, Ryo! You’re gonna love it!” Fubuki said, smiling brightly.</p><p>Ryo raised an eyebrow. Well, he was already half naked on Fubuki’s bed, and he was horny since earlier that day when they had a duel, so he was more prone to try any of Fubuki’s ridiculous ideas than he usually was. He watched as Fubuki seemed to be looking for something inside his wardrobe, and patiently waited for him to come back with a box. A rather big box.</p><p>‘’I’ve got many fun things! We can try them all, and of course, you can choose! It’s all for you!” </p><p>“Enough talk, show me what you got,” Ryo answered.</p><p>“Always so impatient, aren’t you?” Fubuki pouted, pretending to be affected by Ryo’s harsh words.</p><p>Fubuki sat down on the bed with his legs crossed right in front of Ryo and put the box between them. He opened it, taking the lid off, and allowing Ryo to look at the contents of the box.</p><p>Ryo’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Wh—What is the meaning of this!?”</p><p>Fubuki finally seemed to drop his goofy façade and smirked. </p><p>“These are some toys I bought especially for my dear Kaiser Ryo. Because I know you’re very interested in electric toys. Aren’t you?”</p><p>“This is not— I’m not—” I’m not interested in things like this!, he wanted to say. But not even Fubuki could be fooled like that. Just by looking at those… items, he could feel his face getting hot. Not only his face, his entire body, especially his lower half. He could feel his cock getting harder inside his boxers, and he knew Fubuki had already noticed.</p><p>The contents of the box all seemed to have the same goal: electric stimulation. There were electrodes of multiples sizes, clamps and anal plugs of different sizes. They were all connected to some kind of battery.</p><p>“What do you think?” Fubuki asked, his smirk had changed into his more typical cheerful smile, as if he wasn’t asking Ryo his thoughts about a bunch of sex toys used for erotic electric stimulation.</p><p>Ryo was speechless. </p><p>Fubuki didn’t wait for Ryo to say anything, he simply grabbed one set of electrodes from the box and started to talk about them.</p><p>“These are for your cock. Can you see how the pads are the right size to fit around the shaft?” Fubuki happily explained. “Oh, and these are for any body area,” he said, grabbing another set. “I think it’d be fun to use them on your thighs or your butt. I’d like to use some on your nipples, but I’ve read it’s not recommended to use electrodes anywhere near the heart.” Fubuki placed the sets on the bed as he finished explaining them. “And these are the ones I wanna use the most on you!” He picked what seemed like anal plugs, two of them, a small one and a bigger one. “If it’s not obvious they’re for your asshole. Do you think you’d enjoy electric stimulation in there? I bet you would!”</p><p>Ryo opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. This time Fubuki decided to wait, and continued smiling as he stared at his boyfriend. The box was empty now and was discarded to the side of the bed while the toys lied on the mattress between both of them.</p><p>“I,” Ryo finally started. “I wanna try all of these.” </p><p>“Oh, perfect!” Fubuki’s smile widened. “Then let’s get started! Take off your pants and I’ll do everything. You can just lay down, follow my commands and relax! You’re gonna have an electrifying night!”</p><p>Ryo rolled his eyes, already used to the stupid shit Fubuki liked to say. He was too excited to care about it at the moment anyway. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down together with his boxers, exposing his already hard shaft to his boyfriend to see. </p><p>“I’m happy to see you’re in the mood,” Fubuki smirked again.</p><p>“Shut up,” Ryou said, lying on the bed. His cock stood proudly between his legs. He was anxiously waiting for what was to come.</p><p>Fubuki was still fully dressed and he probably would stay this way during the whole act. It was all for Ryo, after all, there was no need for him to take off his clothes. Besides, there was something he really liked about being all dressed while Ryo was naked and completely submissive to him. It was a kind of sadistic pleasure that Fubuki only felt when he was with Ryo.</p><p>Eagerly, Fubuki grabbed the first set of electrodes and started sticking the pads to Ryo’s skin, placing two pads on each of his thighs.</p><p>“Let’s start with these to see how you’ll react to it, and then I’ll add more electrodes.”</p><p>Ryo was just as eager, if not even more, and wanted to tell Fubuki to get started soon, so they could go to the really fun parts faster. But he didn’t want to admit he already wanted to try and have those electrodes on his cock or the anal plug in his ass. The idea of feeling electric waves right on his most erogenous zones were so exciting to him it was difficult to restrain himself.</p><p>“Fine,” he finally said. </p><p>Ryo couldn’t wait. There was something about electricity made him extremely horny, and he couldn’t believe Fubuki was the one between the two of them who thought about using it electricity in a sexual way.</p><p>“I’m gonna start now,” Fubuki warned him. Ryo just nodded and closed his eyes.</p><p>Fubuki turned the electrodes on, and small, weak electric waves started being sent to Ryo’s body, going through his skin and reaching his muscles, stimulating them slightly. Ryo let out a sigh. It was still too weak for his liking. The sensation was interesting, but felt more like a light tingling than actual electricity.</p><p>“Too weak,” Ryo complained, trying to sound uninterested, as if he didn’t have a massive erection between his legs.</p><p>“Really? Well, let’s make it stronger then,” Fubuki said as he increased the potency.</p><p>The electric waves on Ryo’s thighs became stronger and Ryo let out a light moan. It felt like the stimulation went straight to his cock, which stirred as he felt the electricity on his thighs.</p><p>“Good?” Fubuki asked, nonchalantly.</p><p>“Yeah…” Ryo answered without noticing. It was good, yes, but still not enough, he wanted more.<br/>
Kind of absentmindedly and with his eyes still closed, Ryo brought his hand to his own cock, and started touching himself with long and slow strokes.</p><p>Fubuki smiled as he watched Ryo. His boyfriend wasn’t a very easy person to tame most of the time, even in bed, but it seemed like now he had found his weakness. It was so obvious all along, Fubuki couldn’t believe he took so long to notice.</p><p>“Where do you want electrodes next?” Fubuki asked.</p><p>“Here…” Ryo said, tightening the grip on his cock.</p><p>“Already? We have barely started.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” he opened his eyes. “I want it now.”</p><p>“And should I take the electrodes off your thighs?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Fubuki smirked again.</p><p>“If I knew you’d be so into this, I’d have bought more toys… In fact, I ordered a violet wand, but it didn’t arrive yet.”</p><p>“What the hell is that?”</p><p>“You’ll find out when it arrives,” Fubuki winked to him. “But for now let’s use what we have here. Stop touching yourself now,” Fubuki told him, and grabbed another set of electrodes, a smaller one, with thinner pads that would fit perfectly on Ryo’s shaft.</p><p>Fubuki stuck one of the pads close to the base of Ryo’s cock, another one close to the head, and a third one right in the middle of the extension.</p><p>“I’ll turn them on now, when I count to 3. 1, 2, 3!”</p><p>Ryo closed his eyes again, but this time, the moment he felt the stimuli on his cock his mouth opened and let out a hoarse moan. The electricity sent waves on the sensitive skin and the muscle. He felt like he could cum by only feeling that, but he didn’t want it to end so soon.</p><p>“Fuck…” Ryo squirmed, his back arching against the mattress. The stimulation felt stronger now, not sure if it was because it’s been a few seconds or because Fubuki increased it. It kind of hurt, but in a good, exciting way. Ryo moaned again, one of his hands was grabbing the sheets, his grip tight on them. The other hand went to one of his nipples, but he could barely feel his own fingers pinching it with the electric stimuli on his cock and thighs. </p><p>“Ah, Ryo, if you could see yourself now,” Fubuki said. He wasn’t even sure if Ryo could hear him, his boyfriend seemed to be too immersed in his own pleasure already. “You look so hot.”</p><p>There was already pre-cum leaking from Ryo’s cock. He seemed like he could cum any time now. Or at least it was what Fubuki thought.</p><p>“Fubuki…” Ryo said his name in a voice that sounded like a moan.</p><p>“Yes, babe?” Fubuki said, using a pet name. He knew very well that Ryo was in no position to be mad at him right now, so he would enjoy the moment too.</p><p>“The other thing you got… Use it on me…”</p><p>“What other thing?”</p><p>“You know what, idiot!”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he teased.</p><p>“The plug… I want to feel it inside... “</p><p>“Where?” Fubuki smirked.</p><p>Ryo gritted his teeth, half in anger half due to the pleasure he was still feeling.</p><p>“In my asshole, you dipshit.”</p><p>“Ohh… Right. And do you want the smaller one or the bigger one?”</p><p>Ryo took a few seconds to answer, but seemed to send the shame to hell at last.</p><p>“Bigger one…”</p><p>Fubuki nodded and picked the bigger anal plug. It looked like a normal anal plug, but it was only partially covered in rubber and it seemed to be made of metal. </p><p>Fubuki grabbed the bottle of lube he had inside the drawer of the bedside table, and helped Ryo to spread his legs, bending them upwards.</p><p>“I’m gonna use my fingers first—”</p><p>“Just lubricate the damn thing and stick it inside me!” Ryo said.</p><p>“Babe, if I don’t prepare you first it might hurt.”</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>“Could it be that you want it to hurt?”</p><p>Ryo didn’t say anything. </p><p>“Is that what it is? You want the pain?” Fubuki smirked again, looking at Ryo’s face. Ryo avoided his eyes.</p><p>“Fubuki… Shut up and do what I told you already,” Ryo finally replied.</p><p>“Of course, if that’s what you want, I’ll be happy to.”</p><p>Fubuki poured lube from the bottle onto the plug and spread it on the whole surface. He brought the tip to Ryo’s tight, pink entrance and chuckled when he noticed his boyfriend stirring, probably due to the cold feeling. </p><p>He started to penetrate Ryo’s hole with the plug slowly, being careful to not hurt him. If he wanted the pain that was fine, but actual wounds were off the table. At least in such a place. </p><p>Ryo arched his back as Fubuki penetrated him, feeling the invasion combined with the other kinds of stimuli he was experiencing. He couldn’t wait for when Fubuki would turn the plug on. He wanted it so bad.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the plug to be completely inside him. Ryou waited for Fubuki to turn it on, but that didn’t happen.</p><p>“Fubuki, hurry up!”</p><p>“What? You wanted the plug and I gave it to you. What else do you want?” Fubuki said, pretending he wasn’t understanding.</p><p>This motherfucker, Ryo thought.</p><p>“Turn it on!”</p><p>“Oh? You mean like this?” Fubuki said and pressed the button to start the electro stimulation in the same instant.<br/>
“Fuck!” Ryo yelped. Like before, Fubuki had turned it on in the lowest potency, but even that weak stimulation felt like too much in that sensitive area. The electro waves went straight to his prostate, making Ryo cum on the spot. “Ahh—”</p><p>Fubuki watched as Ryo’s cock spilled cum against Ryo’s stomach and chest, almost hitting his chin. He was amazed at how fast it happened, he had barely turned the plug on and the jet of semen was already spilling.</p><p>Ryo was now covered in his own cum, and Fubuki wanted to lick it clean. But no, not yet, tonight was Ryo’s night, he would only do what Ryo wanted.</p><p>“Does it feel good, Ryo?” Fubuki asked.</p><p>“Yes— Ahh— It feels… so good…!” </p><p>Ryo’s cock was still standing hard despite the big amount of cum that it had just spat out. Fubuki couldn’t tell if it was because Ryo was extremely excited or because of the electrodes on his dick. Probably a mix of both.</p><p>“Do you want me to increase it?” Fubuki asked, ready to press the button again.</p><p>“No… I want…”</p><p>“Oh? What do you want?”</p><p>“I want you…”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Fuck me.”</p><p>Ryo said the last two words staring at Fubuki’s face with no shame in his eyes. He was too horny to be ashamed of anything at this point.</p><p>Fubuki smiled. His own cock was so hard inside his pants that it was starting to hurt, and he was starting to believe that he would have nothing but his hand to help him that night. Hearing those words was everything he wanted.</p><p>“If you insist…” He said. </p><p>Fubuki turned the plug off and pulled it out of Ryo’s hole, then quickly positioned himself between his boyfriend’s legs. He undid the button and zipper of his bands and pulled his hard cock out. He held one of Ryo’s legs, placing it over his shoulder, and positioned his cock, pressing the tip against Ryo’s already lubricated entrance.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Yes— Yes!”</p><p>Remembering that Ryo was in the mood for a little pain, Fubuki let his cock slide forcefully into his hole, still careful not to hurt him, but strongly enough to make him feel it. Ryo moaned loudly as Fubuki’s shaft filled him completely. </p><p>“Ahh— Yes— More!”</p><p>“Ryo, I won’t restrain myself.”</p><p>“Don’t—”</p><p>Fubuki started thrusting into Ryo’s asshole. He held onto Ryo’s legs for balance, which helped him to go faster and still use a lot of strength. </p><p>Ryo continued to moan, seeming like he had lost all of his pride and didn’t care that Fubuki could see him in that state anymore. He could still feel the electrodes on his own cock and on his thighs, still stimulating his now sore muscles. It hurt, true, but it hurt so good. He wasn’t even embarrassed that he was about to cum again, even before Fubuki was done one time.</p><p>“Fubuki… harder…”</p><p>“You’re insatiable,” Fubuki chuckled. But he did as he was told, or at least tried to, and put more strength onto his thrusts.</p><p>For some seconds everything that could be heard between them were moans, gasps and the sound of Fubuki’s hips hitting Ryo’s. Both of them were close to cum. Fubuki didn’t even remember he forgot to wear a condom, and it didn’t seem like Ryo was worried about that either.</p><p>“Coming…!” Ryo announced.</p><p>“Cum for me, babe.”</p><p>“Ahh…”</p><p>Ryo came, the jet of cum spreading over his stomach and chest once again, dirtying him even more. </p><p>Fubuki watched as Ryo came undone with his orgasm, becoming completely pliant under him, and moaning his name out loud. He could never grow tired of watching that scene, especially when he knew very well he was the only one allowed to watch it. The only one Ryo trusted enough to show this side of him. That vision alone was enough to make Fubuki cum too. Just a few more thrusts and Fubuki’s cock was spilling his semen inside Ryo, covering his inner walls in white.</p><p>Ryo moaned again as he felt the warmth of Fubuki’s cum inside himself. He loved that feeling more than any other, even more than the electro stimuli on his muscles. </p><p>Fubuki let himself fall down by Ryo’s side, both of them trying to catch their breathes now that the sex was over—for now. </p><p>Now that it had ended, the electric waves on Ryo’s thighs and especially on his cock were starting to become sore in a not so pleasing way, and he couldn’t wait to get rid of those electrodes.</p><p>“Fubuki, take those things off me,” he asked. He meant it to sound like an order, but he was too tired to make his voice sound commanding.</p><p>“Sure,” Fubuki replied, and got up. He turned all the electrodes off, and then carefully removed them all, leaving them aside on the bed. He heard Ryo moaning again, this time in a whiny way. “Are you okay, babe?”</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Ryo said. Fubuki smiled at his completely recovered boyfriend who wasn’t accepting pet names anymore. “Yes, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Good,” Fubuki said and approached his boyfriend to give him a quick kiss on the lips. “I’m gonna fill the tub for us, what do you think?” Fubuki asked, already getting up from the bed.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine. Also…” he hesitated.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Ryo avoided Fubuki’s eyes once again.</p><p>“Thanks. For all of this.”</p><p>“No problem, babe.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that!”</p><p>“Alright, alright~ Come on, let’s go to the bathroom, you’re covered in cum.”<br/>
Ryo tried to stand up, but failed, and ended up going to the bathroom with Fubuki carrying him in his arms bridal style.</p><p>“You tell a soul about this and I’ll kill you,” Ryo said while still being carried.</p><p>“I know, I know. As if I’d tell anyone anyway… This Ryo belongs only to me.” Fubuki smiled.</p><p>Ryo turned his face so Fubuki wouldn’t be able to see him blushing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm @kaibastan on twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>